TMNT Restart
by CartoonFan2018
Summary: A new threat is here and it has destroyed and tamper with the balance of time and space. Things that you once knew about TMNT multiverse has changed, and no one knows why. Call this what you want, a "TMNT reboot" or a "new stats of time", but this is the story of TMNT Restart. A New Timeline. A New Continuity. A New Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm doing something a bit weird and shocking! Just let me know what you think in the comments. Lol.**

 **Chapter 1: Restart**

The multi-verses are vast in numbers, all of these universes have many differences, but they share one thing in common. The turtles, four teenage mutated ninja turtles. These four turtles have affected and change the lives of many people in each universe.

Despite all of this, many people tried to tamper with the balance of these universes (The events of Turtles Forever and Trans-Dimensional Turtles). Trying to destroy them just for a simple goal. Majority of time, these four turtles, from different universes, where able to stop these evil plans from taking place.

Most of these beings that tried to upset the balance between the universes had one specific goal, and that was to destroy one specific universe called the "prime universe". It's one universe that needs to exist! The prime universe is so important in fact that if it where to be destroyed, it would destroy the rest of time and space as we know it!

One day, a mysterious figure came and tried to do the same thing, destroy the balance, and unfortunately he had won... well sort of.

He didn't exactly destroy the prime universe but gave it a restart, a redo, and changed the universe to his liking. Everything in that universe change, events, people, friends, and memories. Despite this dramatic change in the prime universe, this didn't affect the rest of the other TMNT universes co existing with it. The prime universe now had a completely new change of clothes.

This is TMNT Restart.

A new continuity and or maybe even new a reboot.

And it starts in the sewers, one cold night in New York City.

* * *

 **Episode 1: A New Foe**

Leonardo sat there, meditating. Thinking on what was to be next for his training. Meanwhile his brother Raphael was already training himself, pulling out punches at his punching bag. His other brother Donatello was making a new machine to improve the quality of his bow staff, and his last and youngest brother Michelangelo, was eating chips and playing video games on the sofa.

Their sensei, named Splinter, enter the room. "Alright my sons, time for training", he said as all the turtles stop on what they were doing and groaned a bit.

"Let's not complain, for we never know when the time comes we will need to fight in battle", said Splinter.

Splinter was the father of the turtles. Once, he was a pet rat to belonging to a man named Hamato Yoshi, next thing he knew was that his wise owner would later be killed in cold blood by a group evil ninjas known as the foot clan, lead by an all powerful ruler named the Shredder.

15 years passed since that moment and a lot has changed, despite this, there foes have never forget about them, however they never bother searching for them either.

"Do we have too!", Michelangelo complained. (His name will be Mikey at this point)

Splinter rolled his eyes as he sighed, "Yes…".

"Come on Mikey! Get up your lazy ass and your shell out of the couch!", yelled Raphael.

(His name will be Raph at this point)

"Guy's calm down, let's just start training", said Leonardo.

(His name is Leo by this point)

"To be honest, I'm excited to try my new modifications to my bow staff now", said Donatello.

(His name is Don or Donnie at this point)

Ralph look at disgust, "No one cares smart ass!", he said giving a mean glare.

Leonardo look annoyed, "Can you shut up!".

Splinter then grab his stick, hitting all the turtles in the heads, trying to knock some sense into them.

"Enough! If you want to grow to be true ninjas, you must learn to get along, become not four separate beings but one within eachother", Splinter said.

Right before anything else can happen, a huge rumbling sound came out of nowhere, and on the side of the swearer wall came a huge smash!

The turtles and their master looked in shock.

A small figure in all black clothing with a hood came with a group of human thugs out of the new hole formed in the wall. The figure's clothing was so dark you couldn't see it's face.

The figure pulled out what seemed to be a communication device, and whispered a message through it.

"Copy That! I'm on my way!", said the voice through the other end.

Out of the same hole, another figure made his way out. After that, more human thugs came out with him, the other figure resemble that of a large humanoid mutant cat.

"Who the hell are these bastards?!", Raph yelled, getting into fighting position.

"I don't know, but that cat guy looks kind of familiar", said Don.

Splinter eyes widen, knew exactly who that cat was. Old Hobbs. Once a stray cat, now the leader of one of the biggest gangs in New York and rival to the purple dragons.

Splinter met Hobbs when saving the turtles from a car crash and falling into the layer of mutant waste inside a sewage system. A stray cat was around the area and caught eye of those four turtles. Splinter used his instincts and tried to defend the baby turtles he had just saved. The cat felt threatened and began to attack them. Splinter at the time may have just been a normal rat, but he learned many moves, from his now killed owner, that allow him to have an equal match with the cat. The battle continued until the unmutated Splinter slashed against one of his eyes, permanently destroy it. The cat screamed in pain, running away but some of the mutagen found in Splinter's claws fell onto the cat.

The cat will later mutate into an anthropomorphic like being and became known as Old Hobbs. He would later go on in creating one of the most vicious gangs in New York City known as _The Vipers_ and would plan to one day hunt down that rat and those turtles ever since they change into mutated humanoid hybrids.

It's been five years since he last saw Old Hobbs, and the five have done a really good job of hiding from him, but safety can't last forever.

"Leave this place! You have no business being here!", said Splinter.

Hobbs just smiled. "And why, after all these years of trying to track you down, would I do that!", he said becoming impatient.

The turtles were losing patience as well and began to attack.

All the human thugs attack, but were easily defeated thanks to the turtles training.

Now all that was left was Hobbs and the mysterious black coated figure.

The cat look down at the figure ordering it to attack.

Leo try to give it a good kick, but the figure easily dodge it, then, the figure gave a punch to the oldest brother in the face.

Donatello came out next and thanks to the new modifications on his staff he was able to get a good hit on the figure, but figure recovered from it hit quickly and then lunging towards Don, knocking out the genius turtle.

"Damn You!", said Raph filled with rage, but still nothing, the figure just kept on winning each battle. Mikey tried to help the second oldest brother in the process but still, nothing worked and the figure remained victorious.

Splinter looked shocked, this small figure was able to defeat all four of his sons.

"Finish the rat!", said Hobbs to the figure.

Splinter knew this was a battle he couldn't win, and had to think of a quick plan to escape.

He look at Donatello's Staff and saw that it was beeping. He grabrd it and threw it up in the air destroying the brick ceiling. The bricks fell on the figure, knocking it out, and a pile of bricks was made on top of it. Separating the Splinter and his sons with Old Hobbs with the figure.

"I WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY!", yelled Hobbs. The turtles regained consciousness, and ran with their father away from the area.

"Master Splinter, who was that guy?!", Donnie asked his father as they were running.

* * *

Meanwhile in the outside world was a redheaded girl waiting on a bus stop.

She was talking on the phone with someone.

 _April: Yes Aunt Sally, I'll be home in 10 minutes._

 _Aunt Sally: Well you better hurry April! There's a lot of weirdos out there! You can get mugged!_

 _April: Auntie, I'm 17, not 7, I could defend myself._ _Plus I have pepper spray._

 _Aunt Sally: What would your father say!_

 _April: Well Dad is gone now sooo, I don't know, look Auntie, I'll call you when I get home._

 _Aunt Sally: Okay, please do! I if I don't answer, text me!_

 _April: Roger That!_

 _Called Ended_

April hung up the phone and leaned against the pole of the bus stop.

April is now in her Junior year of High School. She lives if her Aunt Sally who works on the Channel 6 News. Due to April's mother death and her father's disappearance, her Aunt gets a little dramatize and is overprotected of her, not to mention that her Aunt is a news reporter and constantly reports bad things around the city, which also adds in to her paranoia.

Her mother, Emma O'Neil died right after giving birth to her. So for the first 13 years of her life, her father, Kirby O'Neil, took care of her. Her father was an assistant scientist in a high tech company called Stock-tonics Inter-prices. One day her father just went to work and never came back. According to Baxter Stockman, the owner of the company, he said her father went to do some aarons for him, but didn't come back to report at the end of the day.

April knew Dr. Stockman was hiding something for some reason, but the police couldn't find any evidence leading towards the brilliant doctor having anything to do with his disappearance, so the case remained a mystery.

"This bus is taking forever!", she said interrupting her own passing thoughts.

"Seems like this girl is waiting to get home", a voice shouted out in the distance.

April quickly turned around, but didn't see anybody, until she felt someone grab her.

April screamed for her life. "Come on girl just give me your money!", the man said to her. "Let go of me!", she yelled.

She looked at the man trying to mug her. He had spiky purple dyed hair and a purple dragon tattoo on his left arm.

"Your one those purple dragons thugs! Get away you freak!", April yelped.

Right before he can make a move, a hockey stick hit the purple dragon thug upside the head.

April look upon on what just saved her.

It was a teen guy, he looked around her age, he had a hockey mask and a pair blue jeans.

"Your welcome!", the teen guy said and just ran off.

"That was a weird experience", she said, looking at the knocked out purple dragon, and calling her aunt.

* * *

Master Splinter and the turtles finally found some sort of new shelter deep within the sewers, it was a vast,open, and comfortable space.

"I still don't get why this dumb cat would want revenge after 15 years", said Leo.

"There are many things in this world that would never be understood my son, but now is not the time to question, we have just found a new home and we must try to recover from this unusual event", said Splinter.

Donatello was scanning the entire liar with one of his machines he managed to save.

"I don't understand the weird blue symbols around this place", he said, giving a concern tone.

"Maybe they lead to an alternative universe!", joked Mikey.

Raph looked annoyed, "Ha ha your so funny", he said sarcastically.

Leonardo looked at his brothers, "I'm pretty sure those freaks are gone by now, you guys want to help me get all of our belongings from our old liar?".

* * *

In another place, a man walked through a door. The door had a giant Japanese symbol on it.

"Oroku Saki sorry to bother you", said the man, as the door opened and lead to a huge room.

"Wait is it?!", said Oroku.

"I was calculating with Stockman on where the special mutagen could have been, the one that have been missing for 11 years, and I think we found it!", said the man who appeared to be a scientist

Oroku turned quickly at the man. "Where is it Kirby O'Neil?!".

7 years ago Dr. Stockman had other assistant besides April's father, a man named Ashfer Falls. Ashfer was working on a special mutagen that stood out from the rest they where experimenting with. A mutagen that would make any living being unstoppable.

Despite Stockman's connections to purple dragons and Shredder, the man was completely clueless on want was going on behind the scenes.

Kirby O'Neil knew everything that was going on, and once Ashfer develop the first cup of this special mutagen he realized what Stockman's true motives where and left the company.

Word spread out like wildfire and soon many gangs, thugs, and clans where now after that special mutagen.

It was a mess in New York City that year. Crime was flying like wildfire, trying to find that mutagen, but it was never found, at least, by the Shredder and the foot clan it wasn't.

Apparently it's rumored that Ashfer hid the mutagen in someone's blood stream.

Ashfer and his family were found dead months later, most likely murdered by someone who knew about this rumor and wanted to find that mutagen.

Shredder's original goal was to find the mutagen to give him ultimate power, and stills searches for it till this day.

"We think that one of the purple dragons rival gangs has a hold of it, a gang known as _The Vipers_ ", said Kirby O'Neil with a file in his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the city was Hobbs sitting down with the other human thugs trying to recover from their wounds.

"Are you going to be alright?", said the dark coated figure.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just hurts like a bitch", said the cat.

"Maybe you should of attack instead of saying your revenge speech", said the figure sarcastically.

"Maybe you should shut the f*ck up kid! You can take off your disguise now, no one aint gonna see you anymore", said Hobbs.

The figure took of his hood revealing the face of a male pre-teen.

"I'm just saying", said the kid silently to himself. He turned back to Hobbs, "I know this is off topic, but is there any explanation on why the purple dragons and foot clan had been attacking us more recently?", he asked

"It's most likely because of you", said one of the thugs.

"Yeah I'd figured 'your secret DNA show is about to end' ", said a another human thug laughing.

The kid rolled his eyes, left the gang and Hobbs to take a quick walk.

As he was walking he was thinking about the last 7 years of his life. At the age of 4 his father, Ashfer Falls, an assistant scientist for Baxter Stockman, was killed by an unknown person, as well his mother. Right before his father's death, he injected a mutagen into him, telling him never to tell anybody what he had in his bloodstream as well as telling him to not come home after-school.

That day when he came home, his parents were found dead and the apartment building, he was once living in, burned into the ground.

Not wanting to go to an orphanage or be placed into foster care, he ran away and wandered the streets trying to fend for himself, and the new powers granted to him by the mutagen helped him mature quickly and survive.

This lifestyle would go on for about a year until he was ambushed by a gang one night. They took him to their leader Old Hobbs.

Apparently, somehow, they found out his blood had the missing mutagen everybody was dying to get.

Hobbs told him that he could be useful, he told him that his parents were killed by the foot clan, an evil group of ninjas working for the Shredder, and this might be his chance of revenge. Of course the kid joined, the kid was so angry and confused, frustration clouded his logic, not to mention that the little boy was also desperate to find a place called home.

He would later create a new mantle for himself, one where no one would recognize him.

Dark Hood.

The kid was in an alley now as he watched the rain pour down. It was silent.

Then, out of nowhere, a crash of lightning came down which lighten the area. The kid was shocked on what he saw and stepped back.

A person or thing was inside the vortex of lighting. The thing then yelled out Dark Hood's name.

"Who are you?! How do you know my name!", yelled the kid back.

The thing talked, "You don't know me but I know you. I don't have much time but I'll explain as much as I can. I don't exist in this timeline. Time has been tamper with, history and events have been change, bonds have been broken, you shouldn't even exist in this universe…. AHHHH!", the thing gave a huge screech before the lighting vortex exploded and disappeared.

 **To be** **continued...**

 **Phew! That was a mouth full! Hope you guys enjoy! Please feel free to share your thoughts in the comment section! : D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I haven't posted a new chapter in this story forever! I'm talking TWO YEARS ago! Don't worry, I will publish new chapters daily, no more hiatuses, promise! Anyways here's TMNT Restart Part 2! Make sure to leave your thoughts on comments sections, and chapters will be a little shorter than Part 1 to avoid hiatuses.**

 **Chapter 2: The New Timeline**

In that huge bolt of lighting that Dark Hood saw was a person, this person didn't look like any ordinary human, it looked like some sort of anthropomorphic turtle. The name _Venus_ stuck to his mind as the turtle explained to him about this timeline mubo jumbo, and how he shouldn't even exist.

 _Venus_

Who was she? Before he could even ask, the lighting vortex exploded and she left without a trace.

* * *

 **Episode 2: Here Comes April**

"Auntie, I'm home", April said as she entered her apartment, of course, she knew that her aunt still wasn't home and decided to text her.

She placed her belongs on the couch and turned on the T.V.

She then received a text back from her Aunt for a few moments later.

 _Aunt Sally: April! I'm sooo sorry I didn't answer earlier! I'm so glad you're safe! Love You *Heart Emoji*_

She smiled and sighed, sure, her aunt was annoying, but she did care for her.

She looked at the T.V and with no surprise the Channel 6 News was on, not only that but her Aunt was on the air as well.

 _Aunt Sally: This is Samantha O'Neil live with you today on Channel 6 News, today we had some devastating damage in the west side of New York City, it seems we have had a huge explosion in the sewage system, the cause is still unknown, in further news, the damage to the sewage system began to flood some apartment complexes around the area, luckily none were harm thanks to our beloved hero Silver Sentry! As save the day once again. Of course, the topics of superheroes is still controversial, but we here on Channel 6 News are thankful for all of there heroic efforts!_

April then went to the kitchen to look for something to eat, while there, she heard a knock on the door.

* * *

"I've got the last of it", said Don as the turtles had finally finished making a few modifications to their new home.

Leonardo looked at Master Splinter, who was meditating beside the couch, Splinter's eyes shut tightly, he looked troubled.

"Master Splinter, are you okay?", said Leo.

Master Splinter opens his eyes and shook his head, "No my son, I can't help but shake the feeling that something terrible is about to happen".

* * *

"Dad!", April said in shock as she opened the door.

Kirby smiled, "Yes April it's me".

April cried in tears of joy, "Oh my gosh I missed you so much!", she rushed over and hugged her dad tightly, "Where have you been, you've been missing for four years!", she laid her head on her dad's chest.

"April…", Kirby said in a different tone.

"Dad?", she pulled back.

"April, we have to go, something terrible is about to happen, and we might just get the chance of a lifetime", her father explained.

"Dad, what are you talking about?! Where have you been?!", she said a bit startled.

"None of that matters anymore... now come with me!", he smiled.

April looked in horror as her smiling father grabbed her, and who she saw behind him frighten her even more.

"Baxter Stockman!", she yelled.

"April, I'm trying to protect you, we need to find that special mutagen!", he yelled back.

April shook her head, "No! Get off me!", she quickly quick her dad on the leg and ran down the stairs on the building.

"APRIL!", Kirby roared as he chased after her.

All April can do was run, she cried, she was so confused, what has her Dad become, is this the doing of Stockman? She ran out the door in the apartment complex and into the city.

Kirby burst through the door, "Stockman! Program those robot mousers! Get my daughter!".

After a while of running, April stopped in an alleyway, breathing in and out.

She cried some more, trying to recollect on what had just happened.

During this, she felt a sharp pain in her lower leg, "Oww!", she yelped.

A robotic like mouse bit her. She kicked it out of the way.

She eventually noticed that more came out of nowhere, charging at her. She saw that she was at a dead end and there was no escape.

"I'm doomed!", she said as her eyes widen.

She then looked down, and notice something that might save her. It was a slightly opened manhole cover!

"This is my chance!", she yelled to herself and slowly open it a bit more, then she jumped in the sewers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Told you this story will have a MUCH LESS hiatus! Anyways, this is Part 3, by this point I'm assuming some of you have already been following this story, but for all you newcomers, don't forget to favorite, follow, and write your thoughts in the review section! Without further ado, enjoy Part 3 of TMNT Restart!**

 **Chapter 3: The Justice Force**

Silver Sentry stood on a building, looking up at the stars, he looked down at New York City, the city he was destined to protect, or at least, the city he felt like he needed to protect. For those who don't know who Silver Sentry is, he was a superhero from the 2003 TMNT universe, he was the leader of the Justice Force, a group of superheroes whose main goal was to protect the world and for some reason, he's now also in the prime universe. Of course, Silver Sentry has no idea of even the existence of another universe, let alone that the multiverse has been tampered with.

Silver Sentry in this timeline is about as basic as you can get from a Superhero origin. He was an ordinary police officer going by the name of Spencer Jackson. One night, he caught a criminal stealing some sort of liquid from one of Doctor Stockman's lab's, right when he catched up to the criminal, the criminal tripped over a trash can, dropping the unidentified liquid onto Spencer's body.

The criminal escaped, and Spencer was sent to the hospital, next thing he knew he had extraordinary powers. The NYPD (New York Police Department) wonder what kind of simple liquid would give a man the power to fly and lift masses that was impossible for the average human. Around this time April's father also went missing as well and Doctor Stockman's reputation began to look "fishy".

Despite the NYPD investigating Stockman, they found no proof of any ulterior motives, so it was assumed all of the "fishness" with Stockman was just a series of unfortunate events happening all at once, and the liquid that gave Spencer his powers was just a bad lab experiment of Stockman's gone wrong.

The NYPD saw Spencer's powers as something they can use to their advantage, but at the same time, the also feared his powers. Spencer has kept a close eye on as he continues to serve as a police officer until he later he decided to make a new mantle for himself, calling himself _Silver Sentry._

Spencer would later meet up with other supernatural beings just like him and would form a new team called the _Justice Force_.

Silver Sentry is still technically a police officer for the NYPD, and only they, the CIA, and the FBI know about his secret identity.

As Silver Sentry stood there, smiling, feeling as if he had found a new purpose in life, all of a sudden a lightning bolt crash right in front of him and created a vortex of lighting.

"Dad?!", a voice said as it emerged from the lighting vortex.

Silver Sentry stood there in shock, "Who are you?!".

"You don't know me, but in another time you did, I'm your son, Marcus Jackson, I was once known, _Sentry Jr,_ and later _Bronze Sentry_ , I know you don't remember, but that's because I from an old timeline, I don't have much time here, but you need to know! Time has been tamper with, history has been changed! AGGHHHH!", the voice screamed in pain as the lighting vortex vanished.

"Wait?!", Silver Sentry yelled, but the voice was already gone.

Silver Sentry then felt a searing pain in his head, he jumped and flew off the building as new thoughts clouded his mind.

* * *

 **Episode 3: This Must Be a Dream**

April O'Neil jumped into the sewers as the mousers followed her inside. "Help!", she screamed, she rolled her eyes, as she knew that no one could hear here, embarrassed by her own stupidity

Meanwhile deeper within the sewers Leo heard something the distance.

"Did you guys hear that?", he turned to the rest of his brothers.

Donnie looked at Leo, "Yeah, it sounds like it was coming from the east side".

Raph smirked and jumped off a ledge he was sitting on.

"I'd say, we go follow it and get some fresh air", Raph suggested.

Leo turned to Raph a little annoyed, "You know what Master Splinter said about leaving home without him!", he reminded.

Raph turned back to Leo, "Ooooo papa's boy, how about you learn to kiss up to somebody else for once", he pushed Leo slightly.

"Guys knock it off", said Don.

Mikey was too distracted playing video games until he heard the argument between his three older brothers, "Uhhhh….what's going on?".

The three turtles groaned.

"Nevermind, forget what I said…", Leo said as he turned to the couch.

The voice can be heard more clearly now.

"Forget this, I'm seeing what's out there", Raph said as he ran out of the liar.

"Raph wait?!", Don yelled as he went after him.

"Master Splinter is so going to kill us….", Mikey said as he ran after them as well.

Leo sighed, "I'm not going down with you guys, I'm telling senshi…", he then ran to Master Splinter's bedroom to wake him up.

* * *

April continue running for what seemed like hours, her feet were getting tired, and once again she found herself on a dead end.

The mousers were gaining on her.

She screamed even louder, covering her eyes until she heard some breaking sounds.

She opened her eyes, only to gasp in shock.

The same teen guy that rescued her at the bus stop was now also saving her from these mousers.

"Take that you stupid robots", the teen guy yelled, crushing them with his hockey stick.

After a good battle against those, the teen guy removed his hockey mask, "Are you okay?!", he asked as small bites could be found all over his body.

April stood up abruptly, "Why are you following me?!".

The teen guy stood back, "Relax doll face, I just happen to see you in danger twice! Not my fault that you're having a bad day!".

"Why would you care if I'm in danger or not?!", she replied.

The teen guy looked annoyed, "Look, the name's Casey Jones, I'm just a guy who was a victim of crime when I was little and now every night I try my best to stop crime as well".

April eyes finally got out of an angry expression and began to laugh, "You stopping crime?! Who do you think you are?! Silver Sentry?!".

Casey blushed a bit, "Hey! I saved you know didn't I?", he yelled back.

April just kept laughing.

Casey crosses his arms, rolling his eyes. Then out of nowhere, more mouser robots came.

April and Casey stood back.

"Stand back!", Casey yelled as he charged with his hockey stick.

Right before Casey can do anything, a pair of sais landed on two of the mousers and broke both of them in half.

What would come next startle both of the teens to death.

Three giant turtle carrying weapons all came and destroyed the last of the robots!

April hid behind Casey grabbing his shoulder.

"You're….a…", Casey said, not believing what he just saw.

"Uh guys… I think we're in trouble", said Don.

Both of the teenagers fainted.

"Shit… now what do we do?", said Raph.

* * *

Oroku looked at the large window of his great building.

"Shedder, you wanted to see me?", said a large man as he entered Oroku's chamber.

"Yes Hun, I have a very important task for you…", Oroku replied, now revealed to be the Shredder.

 **Lol, that wasn't so long, but still longer than Chapter 2! Make sure to leave a review and see you soon! : D**


End file.
